


Good Day Sunshine

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Cuddling, Early Christmas Presents, Family Feels, First Meetings, Gift Giving, M/M, Meet the Family, Pet Adoption, Sharing Clothing, Surprises, parenting, pets getting along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Good Day Sunshine

Their relationship, though still a bit rocky, was built on trust; no more lying to each other about true feelings kept hidden for years on end. But what was a little white lie when it meant surprising the love of your life. Getting up extremely early, the older one was extra careful not to wake the light sleeper as he sat on the edge of the mattress putting on the infamously worn leather boots, tucking the jean cuffs of the pair he had fallen asleep in. Holding his breath, his weight was lifted from the sat in position, yet it proved to be inevitable when the tensed springs released a loudened creak followed by a groggy grunt given from the younger male.

“Go back to sleep, Jamie,” he mused in a gruff, sleepy voice, leaning over to give a peck of the lips in order to reassure him, hovering for a minute until half-lidded hazel eyes closed completely, “Sweet dreams, baby boy.”

Quickly and quietly, he returned to the task at hand as articles of clothing were blindly grabbed from a pile in the corner of their shared room meant to be put away later, yet it never came. Upon getting dressed after a brisk shower, he realized that the over-sized shirt was one that had previously belonged to him before being claimed by a long-term boyfriend, chuckling quietly to himself while walking into the living room to search for a set of car keys. 

Thirty-five minutes later the sleek, firetruck red Jeep rolled gracefully out onto the paved street as the nearest town was driven to, a few corners were turned until the intended target, a quaint animal shelter, was found, the engine sputtering to a stop almost immediately after parking in a nearly empty parking lot. Greeted by a glittering melody of wind chimes, he was barely aware of the surroundings when a firm, furry body brushed against a denim leg as a puddle of drool drenched his tennis shoe.

“I’m sorry about that, sir, some of our residents run off when they see the opportunity.”

“No need to apologize,” Brian stated nonchalantly, a small laugh uttered as he kept an eye focused on the canine, “Actually, it might be the little fella’s lucky day.”

“You’re looking to adopt?”

“Yes, I am.” he stated, biting back the sarcasm that was second nature so as not to offend the only person seen to visibly working.

“Well, if you’ve decided on this one in particular, you can follow me to the counter to fill out her paperwork.”

In anticipation of this day every other step had been completed prior to having visited the place, as extensive research had been poured into this decision; another piece of paper would not be that big of a deal rather than if he had come unprepared. Sitting down once the parchment had been received he glanced up every so often when the one being given a new home would nudge its nose against his calf. Only a few minutes passed before it was turned in to the worker while a few more supplies were gathered, paid for, and loaded into the trunk of the awaiting vehicle. Finally, once everything had been overlooked and approved, the ball of golden fluff was officially handed over.

“You better not make a mess, got it?” he gently warned the puppy before chiding himself for laying down the rules of the car to a dog, but it could not be helped. 

Placing her onto a towel that had been laid down, he returned to the designated seat, and returned to what he knew best besides hunting, which was driving. It was already mid-morning, meaning that the younger of the two would already be awake and more than likely waiting for his return to lecture on the fact that a note had not been left behind for an explanation. Preparing for the inevitable, Q scooped the golden retriever into well-muscled arms as he approached the porch when he was met half-way on the porch by his significant other.

“Mornin’ babe,” he gave with a slight smirk at the look of utter shock, leaning forward to exchange a long, slow smooch under a well-placed piece of mistletoe before being interrupted by a high-pitched whimper as tiny claws scrabbled in an attempt to get closer to the new person, “Guess the cat’s outta the bag… Merry Christmas, my love.”

“Aww, Bri, she’s perfect!” he squeaked out, holding both paws in his thin hands as their eyes met for the first time when a long tongue began to lick a clean-shaven cheek, “Hello to you too, baby. What’s your name?”

“Doesn’t have one, figured I’d let you choose.”

“Me, really?”

“She’s yours after all, so why not?”

Taking a moment to process an unlimited amount of options, a sharp incisor bit his bottom lip in a moment of thought, a bright blush caused by a mixture of a cool breeze and embarrassment at not being prepared when one was finally decided on, “Sunny.”

“I think it suits her,” the other confirmed, yet something seemed wrong as a frown ruined the moment, “What’s the matter, Murray?”

“Nothing, I just wish I had something to give you.”

“Are you kidding? You give me something every day and that’s a reason to get up in the morning.”

“You’re such a dork,” he remarked with all the love available as attention was averted by the new addition to the family, “Shall we bring her inside to meet the kitties?”

“Here’s to hoping they get along…”

Stepping inside the welcoming home bought together in their second year of being a couple, crackling flames and three different purrs could be heard above the soft hum of silence. Setting the dog down onto shag carpeting, the two watched warily as she waddled toward where the felines were perched when a light green gaze locked onto her, bracing for the worst while a splotchy grey and white tomcat sniffed curiously at the newcomer.

“Chessie, that’s your new sister,” James spoke up, inching closer in case he had to intervene when a whiskered cheek rubbed affectionately against the blonde snout, “Aww, such a sweet big brother, good boy!”

“Don’t look at ‘im like that, you know how your other father is just as much as I do.” the older one gently warned the animal in question, making kissing noises at the pet prior to the other two inspecting the newly made baby of the family.

“They seem to be getting along, thankfully. I’d hate to take her back to the pound.”

“Brian Michael Quinn, you will do no such thing to our daughter!”

“It was only a last case scenario,” he reassured, pulling the easily panicked person into a protective embrace, “I’d never wanna part you two, you already seem to have a special bond.”

“Did you expect anything less? She came from you, ‘course we would get along.”

“What a foolish oversight on my part, huh?”

“I’ll be willing to overlook it if you let Sunny sleep with us tonight.”

“That’s a deal I’m willing to make.”


End file.
